The First
by namitsu2125T
Summary: "Semua yang terjadi di dalam hidupku mengenai cinta, itu karena mu. Karena kau yang pertama. Bisa dibilang kau . . . Cinta pertamaku."


Author » Namitsu Titi a.k.a Namitsu2125T  
Tittle » The First  
Main Cast » Park Chanyeol~EXO, Yoo Ara (Yoo Ah Ra)~Hello Venus.  
Other cast » member EXO , member Hello Venus, etc.

Rate » T

Length» Chaptered  
Genre » School-life, Friendship, Drama, Little sad, Life, AU,OOC  
Diclaimer » member EXO dan Hello Venus milik tuhan, orang tua nya masing-masing.

EXO milik SM Entertainment dan Hello Venus milik Pledis dan Fantiago Entertainment.

Tapi alur cerita milik saya.

Summary » "Semua yang terjadi di dalam hidupku mengenai cinta, itu karena mu. Karena kau yang pertama. Bisa dibilang kau . . . Cinta pertamaku."

.

A/n » TYPOS bertebaran !. FF jelek,,kalo mau baca silahkan . kalo ga mau ,tidak usah ok,,

DON"T PLAGIAT ! DON"T COPAS

.

~Happy reading~

.

^^ Les tambahan ^^

Seorang gadis dan seorang laki-laki sedang membagikan formulir ekstrakurikuler di kelas X-C. Mereka adalah anggota OSIS.  
" Kau mau ikut apa saja?" Tanya Ara pada sahabatnya yang duduk di sampingnya. Lime.  
"Eum . . Aku mau ikut IT Software sama KIR (Karya Ilmiah Remaja)."-Lime.  
"Aku juga ah."-Ara.  
"Memangnya kau meminati les itu?"-Lime.  
"Tidak juga. Aku hanya bingung hehe."-Ara.  
"Dasar,"-Lime.

.  
"Hhhh. . Sebenarnya jadi tidak sih, les nya."-Ara.

"Molla," Lime mengendikkan bahunya.

"Hah aku haus. Beli minum yuk."-Ara.

Ara dan Lime berjalan menuju kantin. Namun, seorang laki-laki, teman kelas gadis itu yang sedang duduk di bangku di depan aula bersama seorang laki-laki yang tak di kenali gadis itu memanggil Ara.  
"Ara ! Les nya jadi tidak?"  
"Aku juga tidak tahu."  
Ara dan sahabatnya kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.  
"Ara, Lime. Les nya mau di mulai. Ayo kesana." Panggil Eun-Ji ke Ara dan Lime yang sedang menunggu jus pesanannya. Kedua gadis itu segera mengambil jus yang dibelinya. Karena masih banyak (jusnya), mereka tak membuangnya melainkan akan dibawa ke ruang les nya.  
Hari ini adalah jadwal les IT Software. Tempatnya di ruang Lab. Komputer yang berada di lantai empat.

Setelah sampai di ruangan tersebut, Ara dan Lime langsung menaruh tas sekaligus jus nya di sebuah meja.

"Sebelum kita memulai les nya, kita bersihkan ruangan ini terlebih dahulu. Lihat, banyak debu kan." Kata Shin songsaenim.

"Hahhh sebenarnya ini les IT apa kebersihan sih?" Keluhnya dalam hati.  
Les tersebut diikuti oleh dua puluh orang. Mereka segera mengambil sapu yang ada di ruangan itu dan membersihkannya.

"Aishh kenapa gagal terus sih?!" Gerutunya.  
Ara sedang mempraktikan apa yang telah diajarkan Shin songsaenim. Tapi sayang, materi itu terlalu sulit untuk di praktikan. Tidak hanya ia saja, teman-teman yang lainnya juga mengalami hal yang sama. Hanya satu orang yang berhasil.  
Ia adalah laki-laki yang tadi. Laki-laki yang duduk bersama teman sekelasnya Ara di depan aula.  
"Daebak !" Ara memuji laki-laki itu dalam hati tentu saja.  
"Hm. . . Dia terlihat lebih tua kkekkeekke. Mungkin sunbae." Tebak Ara asal.

.  
Hari ini adalah hari yang membosankan bagi Ara. Hari ini adalah hari upacara bendera ! Tiga puluh menit pun berlalu. Akhirnya upacara bendera nya telah selesai tapi sebelum para siswa di bubarkan ada pengumuman dari kepala sekolah. Beliau mengumumkan bahwa ada dua orang siswa yang mendapatkan juara satu tingkat nasional untuk olimpiade matematika dan fisika. Mereka dari kelas X-B.  
Kris memenangkan olimpiade fisika dan Park Chanyeol memenangkan olimpiade matematika. Mereka berdua di suruh maju ke depan, berdiri di dekat kepala sekolah.  
"Woahhh Kris... dapat juara !" Ara menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Lime saking senangnya.  
"MWO? Bukankah dia laki-laki yang daebak itu. Woahh aku kira dia sunbae" Batin Ara sedikit kaget saat melihat laki-laki yang berdiri di samping Kris yang dikira Ara adalah sunbae nya ternyata bukan.

"Hei Lime, lihat. Laki-laki yang di samping Kris. Dia yang daebak itu kan di IT?"-Ara  
"Kayak nya bukan." sanggah Lime.  
" Ah iya ! Coba perhatikan lagi."-Ara.  
Lime hanya mengendikkan bahunya, ia benar-benar tidak mengingat laki-laki itu.

.  
"Ibu akan membacakan anggota kelompok kalian." Ucap Lee songsaenim.

Hari ini Ara mengikuti les KIR. Sebelum Lee songsaenim membacakan anggota kelompok, Ara melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ia juga melihat Kris yang tak jauh duduk darinya.  
"Kris juga ikut?" Gumamnya.  
Ia tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Kris sedang tertawa bersama temannya, yang duduk di samping Kris.  
"Kelompok pertama : Alice, Kris, dan Kyungsoo."- Lee songsaenim  
"Woahh Alice sungguh beruntung satu kelompok dengan Kris. Sayang, Alice malah absen."-Ara.  
"Kelompok kedua :Sehun, Ara, Chanyeol, bla. . .bla. . ."-Lee songsaenim  
"Yes ! Aku sekelompok dengan Sehun kkekeekkee"  
Sehun adalah teman sekelasnya Ara. Jadi wajar kalau Ara senang.  
"Tapi . . . Chanyeol ? Hm ketemu lagi di les yang sama?"-Ara.  
.

Ara menengok ke arah Sehun.  
"Yang namanya Ara, mana?" Bisik Chanyeol yang masih terdengar suaranya oleh Ara. Sehun menunjuk ke arah Ara dan gadis itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun.  
"Hei, Sehun. Kapan kita mendiskusikan ini?" Tanya Ara saat Sehun berjalan melewatinya.  
"Tidak usah terburu-buru. Santai saja."-Sehun.

Chanyeol yang berada sedikit jauh di belakang Sehun, menghampiri Sehun dan Ara berniat untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan itu mungkin. Tapi berhubung Sehun dan Ara sudah selesai pembicaraannya, Chanyeol langsung berjalan keluar dari ruangan Les itu. Ara hanya menatap Chanyeol sebentar kemudian ikut berjalan keluar karena les KIR telah selesai lima menit yang lalu.  
.

.  
Ara berjalan sendirian menuju kantin. Kemudian ia bertemu Chanyeol di perjalanan.  
"Mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari tersenyum ramah.  
"Eumm. . Ke k-antin." Jawab Ara dengan suara yang tidak biasanya dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang leher bagian belakangnya. Salah tingkah eoh?. Ia terlihat seperti menyembunyikan suara gugupnya.  
"Aishhh. . . Kenapa jantungku berdegup samar? Apa inikah yang rasanya jatuh cinta?" Tanya Ara pada dirinya sendiri. Jujur saja ini adalah pertama kali nya bagi Ara ditanya oleh seorang laki-laki yang baru di kenalnya. Apa mungkin hal samar itu, karena laki-laki yang baru dikenalnya bertanya padanya? Yah mungkin saja jika ia sudah mengenal laki-laki itu tidak akan merasakan hal samar itu kan? Molla.  
"Aishhh. Memalukan !" Gerutunya setelah Ara berada jauh dari Chanyeol.

To be continued

.


End file.
